Por siempre a tu lado
by Umma9630
Summary: Se conocen de niñas, florece una amistad de toda la vida, poco a poco se dan cuenta que es algo más. Completamente AU. Empieza con Emma de 6 años y Regina de 5. SwannQuinn. (Porque todos sabemos que estas dos deberian haber terminado como amor verdadero)
1. Chapter 1

**No me odies por la otra historia. Tuve problemas y no pude escribir pero ahora subiré está y cuando termine voy a terminar la anterior. Perdón! Solo que me enamoré de esta historia**

 **Capítulo 1- Yo te protejo.**

-¡Emma! No vayas a ir muy lejos querida

-¡No mamá!

Era un buen día para Emma, su madre había hecho panqueques esa mañana, su padre le había regalado una nueva placa de policía (Ella las seguía perdiendo) y sus juguetes estaban en orden para después del almuerzo, lo que significaba que podían ir al parque cerca de casa ya que su madre no trabajaba los fines de semana y ella no tenía que ir al jardín. Aunque le gustaba ir para poder aprender, ella no tenía amigos allí, por lo que no le importaba realmente.

La niña de seis años corrió a su parte favorita del parque, las hamacas, estaba lleno de niños y los adultos se sentaban alrededor del parque charlando y vigilando.

Emma estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, nadie quería jugar con ella pero eso no le importaba, ella era feliz con sus cosas y sus padres siempre se aseguraban de que tuviese todo lo que necesitaba. Una vez su madre le dijo que ellos tenían mucho dinero, pero que eso no significaba que deberían comportarse mejor que los demás o ser egoístas y Emma lo entendió muy bien. A ella le gustaba ayudar a los demás y proteger, ella realmente amaba proteger a los que lo necesitaban. Su padre era un detective y su madre una maestra de primaria, ella aprendió mucho de ellos. Su parte favorita del día era cuando sus padres jugaban con ella a los caballeros, ella trataría de salvar a su madre del malvado dragón (que claramente era su padre), y ella siempre lo conseguía.

Emma era muy amada en su casa, pero fuera de ella, los niños ni siquiera se volteaban a verla, en el jardín nadie quería jugar con ella y ella no entendía la razón, pero lo dejaba pasar, porque ella siempre recordaba las palabas de su madre aquella única noche que lloro por estar sola…

" _-Emma… Sé que duele cariño, pero te prometo, que el mundo está lleno de gente que algún día va a amarte tanto como tú puedes amar a alguien, algún día querida, encontraras a tu verdadero amor y tu corazón estará tan lleno que no habrá espacio para la soledad, solo tienes que ser paciente y seguir siendo tu misma, tu padre y yo te amamos y queremos que entiendas que pronto encontraras tu lugar, que es al lado de personas que realmente te aman."-_

Desde entonces la niña no había sido más que paciente. Cuando la rechazaban, cuando la ignoraban, solo pensaba en aquellas palabras y confiaba en que su madre, que tanto la amaba, tenía razón y que algún día encontraría su lugar.

Después de jugar hasta el cansancio, Emma decidió que era hora de decirle a su madre que estaba hambrienta.

La busco con la mirada y vio que estaba al otro lado del parque leyendo un libro en una banca, así que Emma comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Pero algo llamo la atención de la niña

El arenero nunca había estado tan lleno, todos los niños saben que es el lugar más asqueroso del parque, los más pequeños babean e incluso a veces hacen sus cosas en esa caja, por eso Emma siempre lo evitaba. Pero ella vio que había muchos niños en una pequeña ronda, eso llamo un poco la atención de la pequeña rubia que era muy curiosa.

Se hizo paso entre algunos niños, y por fin pudo ver que era todo el alboroto.

Una niña estaba arrodillada frente a una muñeca cubierta de arena y casi llorando. Eso enojo mucho a Emma, que levanto la vista y vio a un niño un poco alto riendo y burlándose

-Ahora la bebé quiere llorar

Un par de niños detrás de él rieron, cuando el más alto de los niños que estaba molestando a la pobre chica se acercó para golpearla Emma no dudo ni dos segundos en interponerse y recibir el golpe por la pequeña morena

La sorpresa de la intervención hizo retroceder un poco al niño pero Emma lo alcanzó fácilmente y lo tiro al suelo mientras lo golpeaba donde podía

-¡Deja de molestarla!

Ninguno de los otros niños se interpusieron, pero el alboroto de los niños gritando y golpeándose llamo la atención de varios adultos alrededor que comenzaron a separarlos

-¡Emma!

-¡Robin!

En un instante ambos estaban siendo separados por sus respectivos padres y todos corrieron lejos para no ser reprochados, todos excepto la niña con la muñeca que ahora estaba mirando a Emma con asombro

-Emma Maria Swan, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-¡Ese niño la estaba molestando! Y la iba a golpear – Mary Margaret suspiro, por supuesto que su hija pelearía por defender a alguien, tendría que hablar con ella al llegar a casa.

-¡No es cierto mamá! Ella solo comenzó a golpearme – El niño miro a su madre con ojos de cachorro

-¡Eres un mentiroso!

Emma se volvió a lanzar contra él, pero su madre tenía un fuerte agarre en su brazo.

-¡Suficiente Emma! pide perdón en este instante y nos vamos

-Pero mamá…

-Sin peros

-Pero él… - Una mirada de su madre y Emma supo que no podía evadir la orden así que miro hacia abajo y murmuro un lo siento

-Tú también discúlpate Robin, en este instante

El niño hizo lo mismo que Emma y después se alejó con su madre

-¡Regina! ¿Estás bien hija?

Una mujer morena se acercó a ellos corriendo y se agacho frente a la niña en el arenero quien le susurro algo a su madre y luego se levantó y se aferró a su mano. La mujer se dio vuelta y le lanzo una amplia sonrisa a Emma

-Regina dice que la protegiste, muchas gracias…

-Emma, me llamo Emma

-Bueno Emma, es un placer conocerte- Luego levanto la vista a Mary y volvió a sonreír- Le agradezco mucho, tiene usted un hermoso caballero ahí mismo

Emma mostro su sonrisa más grande, ella amaba realmente cuando tenía éxito protegiendo a los demás.

-Lo es, y tu hija es realmente hermosa… ¿Por qué no se nos unen a la hora de la merienda? Soy Mary Margaret por cierto

-Oh, es un placer, me llamo Cora, ¿Qué dices querida, quieres ir a merendar con Emma y su madre?

Regina, que seguía mirando a Emma, tenía su muñeca e una mano y con la otra sostenía la de su madre y asintió antes de soltar a su madre y correr al lado de Emma y tomar su mano

Esto sorprendió mucho a las mujeres mayores, Cora nunca había visto a su hija hacer tal cosa, era muy tímida y no tenía ningún amigo, siempre estaba cerca de ella, su padre o de su hermana mayor, pero estaba realmente feliz si era sincera, su hija necesitaba crecer con algún amigo. Mientras tanto Mary Margaret saltaba de alegría en su cabeza, tal vez por fin su hija había encontrado alguien con quien pasar el tiempo y ella como su madre haría todo lo posible para que eso pasara.

Después de un tiempo decidiendo a donde iban a merendar, las cuatro comenzaron a caminar un par de cuadras hasta el restaurante. En todo el camino Emma no paró de hablar y contarle a su nueva amiga sobre el trabajo de su padre, el trabajo de su madre, todo lo que aprendía en el jardín, sobre sus placas, y Regina la miraba y escuchaba todo lo que la rubia tenía que decir, mientras que más atrás ambas madres miraban con esperanza esa amistad que se estaba formando entre sus pequeñas.

-Y entonces me caí a la pileta y Max salto para sacarme

-Bueno me alegro de que estés bien querida, ¿Quién ese Max?

-Es mi perro, papá lo tajo a casa cuando me fue a buscar al orfinato

-Orfanato querida… - Las niñas decidieron ponerse a colorear uno de los libros de Emma cuando la conversación dejo de interesarles, Cora miro a Mary Margaret con preocupación pero está asintió con la cabeza

-Emma sabe que fue adoptada, ella era una recién nacida, pero David y yo preferimos contarle la verdad y asegurarle que la amamos sin importar que, David trabajó en un caso durante meses, cuando pudieron atrapar al ladrón mi marido encontró a Emma en el callejón donde ocurrió todo, tuvo que entregarla a servicios sociales pero apenas termino de contarme todo sobre esta pequeña bebé que había envuelto su pequeña mano en su dedo supe que no iba a durar mucho lejos de ella…

Cora estaba sorprendida, se dio cuenta que la niña y la mujer no eran muy parecidas pero se imaginó que era porque el padre había dominado en los genes, no pudo evitar sentir una gran pena por la niña pero a la vez un gran y extraño orgullo por la pareja que la había llevado a casa. Por lo que Mary le había contado de su hija solitaria, sabía que sería difícil para Emma más adelante entender el abandono, sin embargo supo también que con unos padres tan amorosos de seguro todo estaría bien para la pequeña rubia. Definitivamente permitiría a su hija estar cerca de esta gente.

Una hora más tarde, Regina no quería soltar a Emma para irse a casa, la morena no hablaba mucho, prefería susurrarle a Emma lo que quería y ésta se aseguraría de expresar los deseos de la niña un año más pequeña

-Regina, debemos ir a casa, tu padre llegara pronto, no lo hemos visto en varios días ¿No quieres ir a verlo?

La morena dudaba, y con el ceño fruncido debatía en su interior, sí, quería ver a su padre, ella amaba a su padre, pero no quería dejar a Emma, ¿Qué pasa si ella no volvía a verla?

Así que le susurro a Emma, y la rubia agrando los ojos y miro hacia la madre de su nueva amiga

-¿Regina y yo podremos volver a vernos verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí, de hecho Regina, el cumpleaños de tu hermana es en unos días, ¿Porque no invitas a Emma a que venga? A tu hermana no va a molestarle

Regina volvió a susurrar en el oído de Emma y ésta asintió y la abrazo con fuerza.

Cora y Mary intercambiaron números y direcciones y tardaron un poco en poder por fin hacer que las niñas confíen en que se volverían a encontrar.

-Casa de Emma-

-¡Emma! Ve a lavarte las manos cariño, casi es hora de la cena

-¡Si mamá!

Emma corrió escaleras arriba con Max detrás de ella, ese perro nunca la perdía de vista, se había tomado muy en serio la orden de su amo, _"Protege a Emma",_ Incluso aunque odiaba el agua él se había tirado una vez a una pileta para sacarla de allí.

Después de lavase las manos, Emma escucho la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse y corrió escaleras abajo para saludar a su padre. Lo abordo en la puerta mientras se quitaba su abrigo y rápidamente le conto todo lo que había vivido hoy sin dejar espacio para respirar

-No entiendo nada de lo que me dices calabaza, vamos a ayudar a tu madre con la mesa y me cuentas más despacio ¿sí?

-Okey… - Emma soltó un suspiro, ¿Cómo pudo su padre no entender su perfecto relato?

David sonrió mientras atravesaba la puerta de la cocina, él amaba llegar a casa a tiempo para la cena, su esposa cocinaba maravillosamente y su hija le contaría con todo detalle lo que se habría perdido en el día.

-A Regina le gusta el color verde, dice que mis ojos son verdes así que les gusta, y también le gusta el morado, ella aaaaama el morado, y le gustan los caballos, dice que su padre prometió comprarle uno cuando crezca, y...

David miro a su esposa con una gran sonrisa en su cara, la cual no pudo borrar después de saber que su hija había, por fin, encontrado una amiga. Ellos escucharían hablar de Regina durante horas si hacía tan feliz a su hija

-¿La invitaste a venir a casa calabaza?

-En realidad David, Regina tiene una hermana un poco más grande y festeja su cumpleaños el próximo viernes, y Cora ha dicho que Emma podría ir

Mary Margaret estaba indescriptiblemente feliz, iba a ser el primer cumpleaños de su hija al que fue invitada y ella agradeció a dios que Emma tendría a quien invitar para el suyo

-Eso es muy bueno, tendremos que encontrar un buen regalo ¿Verdad calabaza?

-Sí, y uno para Regina, no quiero que se sienta mal porque no le llevo nada

-Bueno, uno entonces para Regina también…

-Casa de Regina-

-Y Emma salto para defenderme y golpeo al niño que me hizo llorar

-Bueno, eso fue muy valiente de su parte

Regina asintió rápidamente mientras proseguía a contarle todo lo que paso ese día a su padre.

Henry Mills era un hombre de negocios pero su familia era lo más importante en su vida, por lo que nunca estuvo muy lejos de casa, pero lamentablemente hubo días en los que debía viajar por un largo periodo. Su hija mayor, Zelena cumpliría 8 años la próxima semana, por lo que se aseguró de terminar todos sus trabajos para este fin de semana y tener toda la semana libre para su princesa. Su hija más pequeña era quien le preocupaba, no hablaba mucho y no tenía muchos amigo, aunque era, a los ojos de Henry, una niña espectacular, muchos niños no la entendían. Su esposa le aseguro que era cuestión de tiempo a que encontrara alguien para conectarse y el pacientemente esperó, siempre apoyando a su hija, dándole todo lo que necesitaba.

Cundo regresó de su viaje hace unas horas, nunca espero ser abordado por su hija menor y mucho menos con un gran entusiasmo mientras le contaba sobre su nueva amiga, pero así fue y él no podía estar más feliz de sentarse y escuchar todo lo que le contaban sobre esta Emma.

-Regina, es hora de tu baño

-Pero todavía no le conté del perro de Emma – La niña morena puso una cara triste en su madre y ésta no pudo evitar la sonrisa mientras pensaba lo adorable que era su hija hablando de Emma

-Está bien Amor, yo la llevo, mientras mi princesa se baña puede hablarme de ese perro.

Regina estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato, así que Cora fue en busca de su hija mayor que estaba viendo televisión en la sala

-Lunes- 

-¿Ya puedo ir a verla?

-Aun no Emma, te dije que la fiesta es el viernes, entonces podrás verla.

-Pero ha pasado una eternidaaaaad – La rubia estaba haciendo sus deberes sobre la mesa mientras su madre preparaba la cena y ponía los ojos en blanco ante el comentario exagerado de su hija

-Emma, solo han pasado dos días

-¿Ves? Eternidad

En ese momento Mary recibió un mensaje de texto. Secándose las manos con el delantal, agarro su teléfono y le advirtió a su hija de terminar su tarea antes de la cena y luego leyó el mensaje

 **-Lamento las molestias, sé que es un poco tarde, pero Regina no ha parado de quejarse sobre cuánto tiempo ha pasado sin su amiga Emma. Me preguntaba si te parecía bien que se unan a nosotros mañana para la cena. Cora.**

Margaret se sorprendió, pero felizmente envió un texto aceptando la invitación

 **-Sería estupendo, Emma tampoco ha parado de quejarse, incluso señalo lo eterno que es estar dos días sin ver a su nueva amiga, gracias Cora, mañana llevo el postre, ¡Sin discusión!. Mary.**

La mujer de pelo corto se acercó a la niña quien estaba concentrada en escribir mamá en el cuaderno de tareas

-Emma, Cora me escribió – Ante la mención de la madre de su amiga la rubia levanto rápidamente la mirada hacia su madre – Nos invitó a cenar mañana ¿Quier-

-¡Si! Por favor mamá, por favor, te prometo que me portare bien, ¿Podemos ir? ¿Podemos?

-Ya le dije que si iremos Emma, pero debes prometer que estarás en un perfecto comportamiento – A pesar de su felicidad por que su hija había encontrado una amiga, el miedo de que le rompan el corazón o que algo salga realmente mal estaba siempre presente en la mente de la mujer.

Emma tenía la sonrisa más grande que pudo formar en su pequeña carita. Ella extrañaba jugar con Regina, hablar con ella, estar cerca de alguien que no la ignoraba y le gustaba jugar lo mismo que a ella

-Martes a la noche-

Emma estaba bañada, bien cambiada y lista para salir. Sus padres estaban terminando de organizar todo, su madre tenía que sacar el pastel del horno y su padre tenía que terminar de cambiarse, la pequeña rubia suspiró, ¿Por qué tardaban tanto?

Cuando por fin estaban acomodados en sus asientos Emma comenzó (Otra vez), a hablar sobre Regina.

-Espero que le guste mi regalo – David había llevado a su hija a comprar un regalo para las hermanas Mills a insistencia de su hija

-Le encantara Emma, dijiste que amaba los caballos

-Si… Espero que a su hermana le guste mi regalo

Mary Margaret sonrió en el espejo retrovisor – Dijiste que Regina te dijo que le gustaban los monos, no te preocupes tanto cariño, van a amarte, yo sé que Regina ya lo hace.

Para sorpresa de sus padres, la niña hizo todo el trayecto que faltaba en silencio mirando por la ventana

Llegaron a la casa de los Mills, era más una mansión que una casa, era realmente hermosa.

La familia Swan esperó con paciencia en la puerta después de tocar el timbre y después de un rato escucharon unos pequeños pasos apresurados y un grito de Cora

-¡Regina! ¿Qué te he dicho de abrir la puerta sin preguntar?

La morena no contesto, pero se mordió el labio ansiosamente mientras esperaba que su madre abriera.

La puerta no terminó de abrir del todo cuando la morena vio a Emma y corrió a abrazarla haciendo que casi cayeran. Los adultos miraban con una gran sonrisa cada uno antes de comenzar a saludar

-Muchas gracias por invitarnos Cora

-Es un placer, no creo que Regina pudiese soportar un día más lejos de Emma

Las niñas corrieron escaleras arriba sin prestar atención a los demás. Regina se moría por enseñarle a Emma su cuarto

-Aún falta para la cena, dejemos que sean libres hasta entonces, pasen, Henry está en la cocina con Zelena, le está costando un poco entender las matemáticas este año

-Tal vez pueda ayudar si me lo permiten, enseño lenguas y matemáticas en la primara publica

-Eso sería muy bueno, realmente no sé por qué le está costando tanto entenderlas, normalmente no tiene ningún problema en la escuela.

-Hay una edad en que el aprendizaje es más difícil que los años anteriores, incluso para los niños más inteligentes, aprender cosas nuevas se va haciendo más difícil a medida que deben recordar más cosas

-No sabía eso… Supongo que tendremos que prestar más atención

-Oh, no, no quise ofenderte o algo así, es algo normal en todos los niños

-No me has ofendido querida, de hecho lo encontré muy útil. Nadie te enseña a ser padre y me temo cometer muchos errores con mis hijas

-Bueno Regina es increíble, y aunque no la conozco me tomo el atrevimiento de decir que seguramente Zelena es igual de increíble, yo creo que están haciendo un gran trabajo

-Bueno, gracias, Emma es más que increíble, nunca supe de un niño que saltara a defender a otro porque si, tiene un instinto muy protector

David sonrió con orgullo, él lo sabía más que nadie, y soportaría todas las preocupaciones de su esposa por eso, pero él sabía que Emma seguiría sus pasos algún día.

Después de una cordial presentación, mientras Cora terminaba la cena y Mary ayudaba a Zelena, David y Henry subieron a ver a las más pequeñas.

Ambos padres sabían que tanto para Emma como para Regina, esta era su primera amistad y estaban felices por sus niñas.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ambos hombres se asomaron lentamente por la puerta de la habitación de Regina y se quedaron viendo como sus hijas jugaban sin ninguna preocupación

-¡Emma! – Regina estaba en el suelo rodeada de almohadas al lado de su cama, que estaba llena de peluches

-¡Ahora voy por ti princesa!, solo tengo que… - La cama de Regina era un poco alta y Emma trato muy duro de subir con su vestido pero no pudo, así que corrió a donde estaba la caja de juguetes de Regina y la acomodo estratégicamente para poder así subir a donde estaba su objetivo- Ahora sí, primero destruiré a estos enemigos y luego iré por ti.

-No soy una princesa Emma, soy una reina

-Lo siento mi majestad, ¡No volveré a decir blasfemias! – David sonrío, él le había contado a Emma muchas historias de época medieval, su hija era todo un caballero.

Regina asintió aunque no conocía la palabra que Emma utilizó, y se quedó viendo con asombro a Emma, como si Emma realmente estuviese luchando con un montón de monstruos solo para protegerla. Después de tumbar todos los peluches de la cama, Emma salto de ella y corrió hacia Regina haciendo a un lado las almohadas ella tomo su mano

-¡Corre! Yo te protejo

Y ambas corrieron hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Se tiraron al suelo riendo y comenzaron a hablar sobre dragones, caballeros y reinas.

Henry Mills y David Swan se miraron, ambos creían saber lo que el otro pensaba, o al menos tenían la esperanza. Ninguno dijo nada pero ambos se juraron internamente proteger a estas niñas de cualquier cosa que venga en el futuro, incluso de ellos mismos…

 **Nota: Voy a escribir esto solo por puro placer, quiero que esto sea feliz, feliz y feliz, (De acuerdo tal vez una o dos gotas de drama, pero el 99% de felicidad), si quisiera drama, dolor y tristeza solo tendría que repasar mi vida gente. Espero que realmente les guste lo empecé con muchas ilusiones.**

 **Cualquier duda me escriben, sin embargo les aclaro, no me gusta robín, para nada, de nada, cero, si esperan que sea bueno, adiós, si no les gusta que sea malo, adiós, y si no son fan de SwanQuinn ¿Qué hacen aquí? Por lo demás, los estoy empezando a amar desde ya, espero que sigamos con esta historia hasta no dar más! Dejen sus comentarios que me alimento de ellos para escribir!**


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2.- Nunca dejare que la lastimen

 **Claro que voy a seguir escribiendo, no puedo subir todos los días pero lo hare cada vez que pueda, gracias por leer! Espero que disfruten! Un poco más corto que el anterior pero les prometo que el próximo va a ser más largo y mejor!**

 **Personalmente no ame este capítulo pero necesitaba actualizar con algo para que no pase tanto tiempo.**

Una pequeña niña rubia estaba casi saltando frente a la puerta de la gran mansión Mills, su mirada pasaba de la puerta a su madre quien le sonreía sosteniendo dos grandes regalos en cada mano. Era viernes a la tarde, la pequeña había salido del jardín corriendo con su madre detrás tratando de alcanzarla, estaba totalmente emocionada por su primera fiesta de cumpleaños y su madre realmente no podía culparla.

La puerta se abrió y al igual que la última vez, Emma fue recibida por un gran abrazo de su amiga más pequeña.

-¡Llegaste!, vamos a jugar

Sin darle tiempo a nada, Regina tiro de la mano de la rubia y corrieron hacia el patio para unirse a Zelena y sus amigos.

-Gracias por invitarla, realmente me alegro que por fin tenga alguien de su edad con quien jugar- Dijo Mary Margaret antes de entrar y darle los obsequios a Cora- Este azul es para Zelena y el morado para Regina, Emma dijo que no quería hacer sentir mal a nadie así que insistió en que le compráramos un regalo a cada una

-No tienes nada que agradecer querida, Regina a estado mucho más feliz desde que conoció a Emma, y muchas gracias por los regalos, dejaremos ambos con los demás, me temo que no se los permito abrir hasta que la fiesta haya terminado, acompañame a la cocina, estaba por sacar el pastel- Ambas mujeres caminaron hacia la cocina, Henry estaba afuera por lo que los niños estaban a la vista de un adulto y las mujeres pudieron concentrarse en preparar el pastel.- Aprendí una lección cuando en su último cumpleaños un niño se burló de otro porque no tenía dinero para un regalo. Le dije a Zelena que no importaba el regalo si no que su amigo haya venido y ella dijo que era cierto y que no quería invitar de nuevo a aquel que se había burlado

-Eso es muy malo, los niños no deberían burlarse de otros niños, lamentablemente lo veo mucho en mi trabajo y trato constantemente de corregirlo

-El día que nos conocimos, no fue la primera vez que un niño molestaba a Regina- Cora estaba colocando una pequeña vela con forma de 9 sobre el pastel mientras Mary Margaret apilaba un par de servilletas sobre la mesada- Las primera vez pensé que tan solo fue mala suerte y que se había encontrado con algún niño al que nadie le enseño que no debe burlarse de otro, pero al pasar el tiempo la vi sola y me di cuenta que era muy callada y eso hacía que la molestaran aún más…

-Regina es una niña dulce e inteligente con un corazón enorme, su timidez no debería de ser un objeto de burla. Emma por otro lado es una niña completamente imperativa, no le gusta quedarse quieta, y nunca podré hacer que use un vestido estando viva. Una vez un niño le dijo que ser caballero y proteger a la princesa era cosa de niños y Emma le discutió hasta que el niño se cansó y comenzó a burlarse por no usar vestido y querer ser como un niño, desde entonces solo ha jugado con migo y David en casa.

-Bueno… Yo digo que esos niños se lo pierden, Emma y Regina se conocieron y se llevan de maravilla, sospecho que no habrá nada que las separe. Tal vez todo tiene un momento y un lugar.

Mary Margaret miro a la mujer con nerviosismo y rezó porque lo que estaba por preguntar no fuese un problema que lleve a la nueva amistad de su hija a terminar.

-Cora… Hay algo que me gustaría saber pero realmente no deseo molestarte o que esto se convierta en algún problema para las niñas

-¿Qué es querida?, No creo que pueda pensar en algo que me moleste tanto.

-David y yo… Queremos que Emma se sienta libre y segura de poder crecer como ella desee hacerlo, y si en un futuro ella… Bueno si ella algún día…

-Detente ahí, creo saber de qué me estás hablando, y te aseguro que si algún día una de mis hijas o ambas me dicen que están enamoradas de una mujer, no voy a explotar y mandarlas al infierno o separarlas de ella o algo parecido.

-Oh, Cora no pretendía decir nada, pero realmente es un alivio que pienses de esa manera

-Amo a mis hijas más que a nada Margaret, realmente quiero que sean felices y si en el futuro son felices amando a una mujer, pues que así sea, y todo aquel que quiera decir lo contrario va a tener que ser muy valiente. Ahora vamos, tenemos que llevar este pastel afuera antes de que entren con sus pies embarrados a mi cocina

Afuera era un poco caótico, Zelena no tenía el problema de hacer amigos que tenía su hermana, había niños de su clase, y algunos de sus actividades extracurriculares.

Emma hamacaba a Regina en un columpio que el señor Mills había puesto hace unos años, y no corrieron cuando sus madres salieron con el pastel como los demás niños, ambas creían que era demasiado amontonamiento para ellas.

-¿Quieren un poco niñas? - Henry se acercó a ellas con dos pedazos de pastel después de cantarle un feliz cumpleaños a su hija mayor.

La rubia freno el balanceo de la más pequeña y ambas tomaron un pedazo de pastel

-Gracias señor Mills – Emma le agradeció antes de seguir a su amiga hacia la mesa donde los demás niños comían

La fiesta había terminado, era un poco tarde y solo quedaron Emma y sus padres, David había llegado después del trabajo y las dos familias decidieron cenar juntas

-¿Puedo abrir mis regalos ahora mamá? Por favooooor

-Si querida, Regina, Emma ¿Pueden ayudar a Zelena a traerlos?

-Si señora Mills - Emma se levantó de inmediato y espero a que Regina bajara del regazo de su padre para poder seguir a Zelena a su cuarto donde estarían los obsequios

Un poco más tarde y después de abrir los obsequios de Zelena y el que Emma le había traído a Regina, se sentaron todos a comer.

Mary miro con asombro a su hija, jamás había podido hacer que la pequeña rubia comiera sus vegetales sin una pelea, y ahora… Emma comía las zanahorias sin pensar en lo que hacía mientras hablaba con Zelena y Regina sobre su película favorita

-Las vacaciones se acercan, el año que viene Emma entra a primaria ¿No es así? ¿Saben ya a que escuela la van a anotar?

-Si, al principio me gustaría que vaya a la escuela que yo enseño, es solo nivel primaria por lo que después ella podrá elegir en que escuela quiere continuar

-Bueno eso es inteligente, Henry y yo pensamos en llevar a Regina al mismo colegio que Zelena y…

-Quiero ir con Emma

Cora no sabía que decir, nunca había visto esa mirada de determinación en su hija menor, su marido y ella habían decidido la educación de su hija mucho antes de que naciera, no podía cambiar todo porque su hija había encontrado una amiga, ¿Verdad?

-¿Eso quieres?

La morena asintió firmemente y tomo la mano de Emma

-Bueno princesita si quieres ir con Emma lo harás.

Cora miro con los ojos completamente abiertos a su marido, pero pronto vio porque él no había tardado en tomar la decisión, ambas niñas se miraron con admiración, sonriendo con fuerza, como si estuviesen decididas a nunca separarse.

-La escuela en donde enseño tiene un programa muy bueno Cora, podría informarte sobre el la próxima vez que nos veamos.

-Eso sería muy bueno, gracias querida.

La sonrisa de Emma se amplió cuando Zelena le pregunto a su madre si podía quedarse para la noche de cine. Ella y Emma se llevaban bastante bien, no tanto como con Regina pero se divertían jugando juntas.

David y Mary estaban dudosos, su hija nunca durmió lejos de casa, si ellos salían la madre de David, Sara, pasaba la noche en casa para cuidar de ella.

-Por favor mamá, te prometo que me voy a comportar

-Lo se Emma, pero nunca has dormido fuera de casa cariño y no tienes tus cosas para dormir…

-No se preocupen, podemos prestarle pijamas y tenemos cepillos extras para los invitados, y si Emma decide que quiere ir a casa Henry no tendrá ningún problema en llevarla

Después de un momento de duda y de muchas promesas de llamadas, los Swan se fueron por fin a casa dejando a una feliz Emma en casa de los Mills

-De acuerdo, vayan arriba con Henry que las ayudara a lavarse los dientes, luego pónganse los pijamas, yo voy a preparar la sala, ¿Qué desean ver primero?

Las tres niñas comenzaron un debate en voz baja sobre lo que verían primero y después de un momento Zelena le informo a su madre que sería la era de hielo.

Emma se sentó en el lado izquierdo del sofá compartiendo una frazada con Regina que se había sentado a su lado y Zelena estaba en la otra punta con la suya propia.

Henry y Cora estaban arriba, le habían dicho a su hija mayor que cuando sea hora de dormir lleve a las niñas arriba y los busque para acostarlas

La primer película se había terminado, Regina estaba completamente dormida apoyada en su amiga rubia

-¿Quieres ver otra o ir a dormir?

-Me gustaría ver otra por favor, ¿Shrek?

Zelena sonrió y se levantó para ponerla en el reproductor, era su película favorita y le gusto que la rubia la pidiera.

A mitad de la película Zelena miro a Emma con curiosidad, se dio cuenta que la niña más pequeña no se movía mucho para no molestar a su hermanita y cada vez que Regina se movía y se le caía un poco la frazada ella la tapaba sin importar las veces.

-No dejes que nadie moleste a mi hermana de nuevo Emma

Emma se le quedó viendo por un rato antes de asentir- Nunca dejare que la lastimen

Y con eso volvieron a la película sin darse cuenta que Cora había escuchado su pequeña conversación por pura casualidad cuando bajó a revisar si estaba todo bien

La mujer entro con ojos llorosos a su habitación, y ante la mirada de preocupación de su marido le lanzó una sonrisa despreocupante

-No creo que Emma deje ir nunca a nuestra hija querido

-Y yo no creo que nuestra hija la deje ir nunca a ella mi amor

-Lunes-

Mary Margaret estaba en su escritorio mientras sus alumnos corrían por el pasillo en la hora del recreo. La puerta se abrió lentamente y vio a Cora entrar a su salón

-Cora! Qué bueno verte, ¿A qué se debe esta visita?

-No quería molestarte mientras trabajabas, pero vine para ver la escuela en donde matriculare a mi hija en un año, ¿Tal vez podrías hablarme de su programa educativo si tienes tiempo?

-Por supuesto que sí! Mira, de hecho hace poco saque unas copias de los temas y objetivos de las materias para revisarlas para Emma, ¿por qué no lo vemos juntas?

Las dos mujeres estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que la campana sonó y Cora tuvo que retirarse, no sin antes programar alguna merienda o cena con sus hijas, ambas ya comenzaban a estar tristes por no ver a la otra por tanto tiempo.

-Miércoles a la noche-

-Papá me dijo que este año íbamos a ver la nieve, dijo que íbamos a hacer un largo viaje y que llegaríamos a una cabaña y pasaríamos unos días allí- Regina estaba colocando unos bloques de lego en el castillo que estaban construyendo

-Nosotros iremos a casa de la abuela seguramente, la mamá de mi mamá vive lejos y no la vemos mucho

-Entonces… No te veré por mucho tiempo- Regina dejo de repente lo que estaba haciendo al darse cuenta de eso y miro a su amiga con tristeza

-No estés triste, serán unos días y cuando volvamos mamá me dijo que podía invitarte a casa todo un fin de semana para mi cumpleaños

Eso fue suficiente para hacer que Regina olvidara que no vería a su amiga durante días y siguieron jugando hasta que la cena estuvo lista.

-¿Cuántos años vas a cumplir Emma?- Henry le preguntó a la niña antes mientras le cortaba la carne a Regina

-Siete, señor

-¿Quieres hacer algo especial para tu cumpleaños? Es durante las vacaciones ¿verdad?

-Sí, quiero que Regina y Zelena vengan a casa, mamá dice que pueden venir toooodo un fin de semana ya que no nos veremos por un tiempo durante las vacaciones y papá me prometió que nos llevaría al zoo – Le lanzo una mirada a su padre como diciendo "No te atrevas a romper esa promesa"

Henry se rio suavemente- Eso se escucha muy divertido, a Regina le encanta ir al zoo

La niña asintió sin quitar sus ojos de su plato, ella realmente amaba el pollo de su madre

-Me temo que creo que Zelena no podrá ir querida –Cora le dijo tristemente – Ella y su amiga planearon hace meses ir unos días antes del inicio de clases, a la casa de vacaciones de su amiga, pero estoy segura de que Regina no puede esperar a ese fin de semana

Nadie dudaba de eso, y ambos pares de padres sabían que seguramente sus vacaciones implicarían un tiempo de "La extraño", pero luego volverían a verse y se olvidarían de que estuvieron tanto tiempo lejos de la otra.

 **NOTA: Bueno, próximo cap son vacaciones y cumpleaños de Emma. El fic será dividido en partes saltando en el tiempo para avanzar con las edades. Gracias por leer. Aprecio sus comentarios ¡**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 – Una sorpresa de cumpleaños**

Emma acariciaba a Max que estaba dormido en el asiento de al lado, mientras escuchaba la música que su madre había puesto en la radio. Hacía un par de kilómetros que la pequeña rubia se había despertado, su abuela realmente vivía lejos para el gusto de la niña

-Emma, ¿Tienes hambre cariño?

Mary extendió un paquete de galletas a su hija quien no dudó en tomar una.

-¿Aún falta mucho mamá?

-Lo siento pero todavía falta un poco cariño, puedes dormir un poco más después de terminar tu merienda ¿Qué dices? Así te será más rápido el viaje.

La niña asintió con su cabeza a su madre antes de comenzar a comer la galleta. Casi una hora después la pequeña familia por fin había llegado.

Una mujer mayor esperaba en la entrada de una gran casa cerca de la playa. La mujer corrió al encuentro en cuanto David paró el motor del auto y abrió la puerta de atrás tratando de obtener a Emma de su asiento

-¡Abuela! – Emma gritaba emocionada mientras extendía sus brazos para que la sacara de su asiento

-Mi niña, te he extrañado. Tengo tantos regalos para ti, incluso para ti Max

Le dijo al perro que estaba recostado ahora despierto y bostezando al lado de Emma. Eva no era una mujer de mascotas, de hecho odiaba tener animales en casa, eran sucios y hubo muchas discusiones por eso cuando su hija era menor y traía a todo animal que se cruzara en su camino. Pero Max era un perro especial para su nieta que no tenía amigos y ella aceptó hace mucho que si hacía feliz a su Emma, entonces podía soportarlo un par de días durante las visitas.

-Es bueno verte mamá – Mary le dijo a su madre mientras ayudaba a su marido con las valijas

-Me alegra que hayan podido venir querida, hace mucho que no los veo, estaba por terminar de preparar la cena, ¿porque no se acomodan y comenzamos? Yo llevare a Emma a que se lave un poco

Veinte minutos después todos estaban en la mesa del comedor hablando mientras cenaban

-Abuela, ¿Te hablé Regina?

-No cariño, me temo que no, ¿Quién es esa Regina? – Realmente Eva no hablaba mucho con su hija últimamente, ambas estaban ocupadas y sus llamadas no duraban mucho por lo que se centraban en la salud y educación de Emma y de vez en cuando sobre David y su trabajo

Emma abrió los ojos y tomo aire, emocionada de saber que tenía que contarle todo sobre su nueva amiga a su abuela

-¡Ella es mi amiga abuela! La conocí en el parque, unos niños la estaba molestando, pero yo hice que la dejaran en paz, entonces apareció mamá y su mamá y fuimos a comer algo y jugamos y después paso mucho tiempo así que le pedí a mamá ir a verla, entonces fuimos a cenar a su casa y mamá me obligó a usar un vestido, lo cual no me gustó y después seguimos jugando y después…

-Emma, mi amor cálmate, estas yendo muy rápido querida y te estas por quedar sin aire, Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para contarme sobre Regina, ve más despacio amor – Eva estaba molesta por saber sobre esta Regina tan tarde, estaba realmente feliz de que su nieta al fin tuviese una amiga de su edad pero era algo que ella se estaba perdiendo por su estúpido trabajo.

Felizmente abuela y nieta estuvieron charlando toda la noche en la cama después de prepararse para dormir mientras los padres ya estaban durmiendo, cansados del largo viaje. Y aunque la pequeña también estaba algo cansada le encantaba hablar sobre Regina.

 **-Cabaña de la familia Mills-**

-Tengo hambre mami- Zelena le dijo a su madre después de terminar de desempacar

-Lo se querida, por favor lleva a tu hermana a lavarse, la cena casi esta lista

Habían salido temprano para la cabaña pero habían hecho una parada en el camino para comprar un par de cosas por lo que llegaron para la hora de la cena. La nieve cubría las calles y por ello tenían que ir más despacio. Por suerte las niñas se habían dormido casi a la mitad del camino y no se habían despertado hasta llegar a la cabaña.

Después de la cena, Cora sabía que sería difícil que sus hijas se durmieran así que las preparo en la sala frente al televisor mientras que su marido revisaba el fuego de la chimenea.

Los cuatro Mills se sentaron para ver Frozen en la gran pantalla, Zelena apoyada sobre el lado derecho de su padre y Regina recostada en el regazo de su madre

-Mami… ¿Podemos llamar a Emma?

Cora no se sorprendió de lo rápido que su hija había pedido comunicarse con su amiga.

-Me temo que es muy tarde bebé, tal vez mañana podamos organizar una video llamada con ella ¿Qué te parece? Seguramente ya este durmiendo a estas horas

Regina frunció el ceño pero asintió a su madre. Extrañaba a Emma, quería jugar con ella.

Por suerte para la mujer mayor, Regina decidió concentrarse en la película y se distrajo lo suficiente hasta dormirse.

Al día siguiente Cora se levantó con la sensación de que algo estaba encima de ella y abrió los ojos para ver directo a los de su hija menor

-Regina, cariño que haces

-Ya es de mañana, ¿Podemos hablar con Emma?

La mujer mayor sonrió mientras permitía que su hija se meta entre las frazadas entre ella y su marido

-Aun es un poco temprano- El reloj apenas marcaba las 7 - Estoy segura de que Emma está durmiendo, sabes que le gusta dormir

-Es cierto, me dijo que le gustaba dormir

-Entonces, no queremos que este de mal humor porque la despertamos tan temprano ¿Verdad bebé?

La niña negó inmediatamente con su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de su madre

-La extraño

-Lo sé y estoy segura de que ella también te extraña y tiene muchas cosas que contarte sobre su viaje, te prometo que la llamaremos en un par de horas, trata de dormir un poco más

Le costó un poco a Cora pero pudo hacer que Regina volviera a dormir un par de horas

 **-Casa de Eva-**

-¡Emma! Ven aquí por favor

La pequeña rubia estaba en la cocina ayudando a su abuela a preparar unas galletas, mientras terminaba de contarle todas las cosas que esperaba hacer con Regina cuando volvieran a casa, así que frunció el ceño un poco molesta cuando fue interrumpida en medio de una aventura por el zoológico cuando su madre la llamó

-Ve con tu madre, yo pondré las galletas en el horno – Eva no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa mientras veía como se formaba el ceño fruncido en la cara de su nieta

Emma salió corriendo a donde estaba su madre sentada en el sillón

-Mamá, estaba contándole a la abuela sobre lo que haríamos en mi cumpleaños

-Lo se amor, pero hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo

El ceño de la pequeña se hizo más grande que antes y era completamente adorable para su madre ver como luchaba para adivinar quién era

-¿Es la abuela Sara?

-No bebé, es Regina

Emma abrió los ojos graciosamente y comenzó a saltar un poco en el lugar

-¿Regina? ¿Dónde está? ¿Puedo hablar con ella? ¿Estás hablando con ella?

-Cora esta por llamarnos al celular, será una video llamada así que también podrás verla

La niña se sentó al lado de su madre esperando emocionada la llamada de su amiga.

Unos segundos después el celular comenzó a sonar y se podía ver el contacto de Cora en la pantalla

-No veo a Emma mamá

-Aún no han atendido el… ¡Mira ahí están!

Regina giró hacia la pantalla y de inmediato tomo el teléfono de las manos de su madre

-¡Emma! Te veo

-También te veo Gina – la rubia estaba ocupando toda la pantalla sin darle espacio a su madre. Pero ambas mujeres mayores estaban más que felices de dejar a sus hijas hablar entre ellas

-Mira, mi mamá me hizo una trenza ¿Te gusta?

-¡Te ves muy bonita!

Las niñas estuvieron hablando casi media hora, cada una había contado su experiencia de viaje y lo mucho que extrañaban a la otra

-Emma es hora de irnos cariño, tienes que prepararte para ir de compras con tu abuela

Parecía que la rubia estaba a punto de discutir con su madre pero escucho a Cora que estaba detrás de Regina

-También es hora de irnos, pero pueden hablar cuando ustedes quieran querida, les prometo que hablaran todos los días pero cuando decimos que hay que irnos es porque hay que irse, ¿Es un trato?

Mirándose por un segundo entre ellas Emma fue la vocera del pequeño dúo

-Bien, ¿Pero podremos hablar esta noche? Papá va a contarme una nueva historia sobre caballeros y tal vez Regina pueda escucharla también

-¡Si por favor!

-De acuerdo Emma, esta noche antes de dormir aremos otra llamada para la hora del cuento, pero ahora cada una tiene que ir a prepararse para el resto del día

-¡Si señora Mills!, Adiós Gina, te extraño

-Adiós Emma, yo también te extraño…

Abuela y nieta pasaron todo el día de compras, el centro comercial estaba lleno de familias y parejas comprando cosas para las festividades que se acercaban, las vidrieras estaban decoradas con nieve falsa y adornos navideños. Después de casi dos horas de caminar por el lugar y una pequeña pausa para ir al baño, entraron a una gran juguetería donde Emma, después de estar buscando por todo el lugar algo para que su abuela le compre, había visto un suave y grande caballo de peluche y de inmediato comenzó a rogarle a su abuela comprarlo para Regina

-¡Por favor abuela! ¡Por favor! No te pediré más nada, puedes no comprarme más nada para mí pero a Regina le va a gustar mucho

Por supuesto que la mujer mayor había comprado el peluche e incluso compró otro para Zelena ya que Emma le había dicho que tenía que comprar para las dos así la otra no se sentía triste, como en el cumpleaños de Zelena. Después de comprar un par de cosas más para su nieta y otras tantas para su hija y su yerno al fin habían vuelto a casa para preparar la cena

 **-Cabaña Mills, hora del cuento-**

-Y entonces la reina beso al caballero y gracias a su verdadero amor sus heridas sanaron, salvando al caballero de la muerte, permitiendo que vivieran felices para siempre.

Regina no podía apartar los ojos de la pantalla del teléfono de su madre, Emma y su padre estaban acostados frente a la cámara del celular del hombre mientras que éste les contaba una historia a las niñas. Bueno una segunda historia ya que las niñas habían pedido más de la reina y el caballero.

-Regina, es hora de dormir bebé

Regina se sobresaltó al olvidarse que su madre estaba con ella, se quedó mirando un rato a su amiga antes de sentir que el sueño la golpeaba

-Emma….

La rubia la mira con una pequeña sonrisa que apenas podía mantener a través del sueño

-Gina, Yo…- Un gran bostezo interrumpió a la niña-… Yo seré siempre tu caballero… Siempre voy a… Protegerte…-Emma ya no pudo pelear con el sueño y se quedó dormida contra el pecho de su padre

Regina del otro lado no tardó en seguirla, sin embargo ningún padre se apresuró a mover el teléfono o cortar con la llamada

-Estoy muy agradecida de que mi hija haya encontrado a la tuya David, sospecho que tal vez, solo tal vez…

-Lo sé Cora, es algo que no puedo explicar, pero tengo la sospecha de que Emma y Regina nunca se soltarán. Descansa Cora, envíale mis saludos a Henry y a Zelena

-Que descanses también David, tú también dale mis saludos a Mary y su madre

 **-Día antes de navidad, casa de Eva-**

-Mamá, ¿Puedo comer una galleta que hicimos con la abuela?

Madre e hija estaban viendo televisión en la sala mientras David arreglaba las luces del árbol que habían dejado de funcionar esa mañana

-Solo una Emma, habrá mucha comida rica en la cena y no quiero que te llenes con galletas

-¿Hablaremos con Gina? ¡Tengo que contarle de su regalo y el de Zelena! Pero no puedes decirles que es, es una sorpresa

-Lo sé, lo sé. La llamaremos después de abrir tus regalos mañana temprano, ya hablé con Cora.

-¿Cuánto falta para volver a casa mamá?

-Solo unos días amor, pasaremos fin de año con la abuela Sara y el abuelo James, ¿No te gusta estar aquí?

-¡Si! Siempre extraño a la abuela, pero quiero ver a Gina y jugar con ella

-Bueno después de año nuevo tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo antes de que comiencen las clases ¡e incluso pasara todo un fin de semana contigo por tu cumpleaños!

Eso trajo una gran sonrisa a la niña

Eva estaba escuchando todo desde la cocina, ella realmente extrañaba a su familia, su trabajo en el hospital no le daba mucho tiempo libre para viajar a visitarlos y apenas podían hablar por teléfono. Así que decidió aprovechar cada minuto que le quedaba con ellos, y tal vez, solo tal vez, pensaría más adelante pasar por la oficina de su jefe y pedir una transferencia…

-Emma aquí tienes una galleta, ¿Por qué no me ayudas con la mesa cariño?

-De acuerdo…

 **-Mañana de navidad 7 AM cabaña Mills-**

Cora y Henry Mills estaban muy confundidos con lo que pasaba a su alrededor, aún era de noche por lo que se veía por la ventana, no sabían exactamente qué los había despertado, pero cuando pudieron enfocar sus mentes se dieron cuenta de que había sido. Sus hijas, Regina y Zelena, estaban de pie al pie de su cama saltando con emoción

-¡Es navidad mamá!

-¡Despierta papá santa trajo regalos!

-Mira eso, tus hijas están totalmente emocionadas

-Antes de que salga el sol, son tus hijas cariño

-De acuerdo ustedes dos, por lo que veo no volverán a dormir. Bajen con cuidado después de lavarse bien los dientes y espérennos en la sala, papá y yo bajaremos en un minuto para hacerles el desayuno, ¡Y no se abre ningún regalo hasta que bajemos!

Las niñas no esperaron más, saltaron de la cama de sus padres y corrieron al baño para cepillarse los dientes como se los habían mandado

-Vaya, no tienen ese entusiasmo para ir a la escuela

-Mejor nos apuramos antes de que decidan que no quieren esperar para abrir los regalos, llevaré la cámara, Henry tu lleva el teléfono, le prometimos a Regina que hablaríamos con Emma después de abrir los regalos

Las niñas estaban esperando impacientemente en la sala, había muchos regalos y todo lo que querían era lanzarse a abrirlos de una vez

Cuando vieron a sus padres bajar, saltaron del sillón y corrieron bajo el árbol.

-De acuerdo, pueden abrir sus regalos, Regina si necesitas ayuda solo dilo

Las hermanas comenzaron y pronto la sala estaba llena de papel de regalo por todos lados. Las hermanas estaban extremadamente felices ya que habían obtenido más de lo que pidieron, aunque Cora había obligado a mantener a raya los regalos para las niñas ningún par de abuelos quería quedarse atrás en estas épocas

Una hora después las niñas obedientemente llevaron cada regalo a su cuarto para que la sala no quedara desordenada y bajaron a desayudar mientras que su padre tiraba todo el papel de regalo

-¿Ya es hora de llamar a Emma? Quiero contarle de todo lo que santa me trajo mamá

-Lo sé, pero la llamaremos después del desayuno bebé, ya hablamos de como a Emma le gusta dormir, estoy segura de que todavía está abriendo sus regalos

La niña asintió mientras comía su fruta, pensando en todo lo que tenía que contarle a su amiga cuando la llamara

 **-Casa de Eva 8.30AM mismo día-**

-Emma abre tus regalos y luego hablaremos con Regina

La niña estaba recién levantada y preparada para al día, estaba emocionada por navidad pero a ella le gustaba dormir lo más que pudiera, igual que a su padre. La familia estaba en la sala frente al árbol viendo como la niña abría sus regalos con Max al lado ladrando cada vez que la niña le mostraba un nuevo regalo, mientras David filmaba.

Feliz de recibir tantos regalos, Emma se apresuró al sillón con su nuevo juguete favorito, una espada que su padre había luchado por conseguirle a pesar de que su madre se negaba en un principio

" _-Ella lo amara, ella jugara con seguridad y yo le enseñare, además es un juguete Mary, seguramente todo lo que hará es usarla contra mí y contra cualquiera que se acerque a Regina, pero no hará daño de verdad-"_

-Mamá ya es hora de hablar con Gina- Emma llamaba a su madre mientras Max se sentaba a su lado en el sillón

-Si cariño, estoy llamando

 **-Unos días después, de vuelta en casa de los Swan-**

Después de hablar en navidad y contarse todo lo que santa les había traído, las niñas pasaron casi una hora hablando de todo lo que podrían hacer cuando se vuelvan a ver, por lo que Emma estaba más que impaciente para que las fiestas pasaran y así poder volver a jugar con su amiga. Emma le había contado a Regina que le había comprado un obsequio de navidad que le daría cuando estén de nuevo juntas, por lo que su amiga la estuvo molestando un buen rato para que le dijera que era pero la rubia estaba totalmente decidida a que fuese una sorpresa

Año nuevo se pasó rápido para todos, por suerte los padres de David vivían cerca de ellos por lo que pudieron volver a casa después de festejar ya que David debía volver al trabajo el día después, Mary tenía trabajo que preparar para el comienzo de clases y Eva no veía la hora de quitar todos los pelos de Max de su sillón y alfombra.

-¿Cuándo vuelve Gina?

-En unos días amor, Cora dijo que el viernes vendrán a cenar

-¿Cuánto falta para el viernes?

Mary resistió el impulso de reír ante la impaciencia de su hija.

-Solo unos días, mantén la calma, ¿Quieres dibujar un poco mientras termino mi trabajo?

Emma asintió y se sentó al lado de su madre en la mesa del comedor mientras se le entregaba un papel y un lápiz

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta para mi cumpleaños?

-Dos semanas más, entonces tendrás-

-¡Siete!

-Exacto y comenzaras la escuela primaria

Un adorable ceño se hizo camino en el rostro de la niña

-¿Gina va a comenzar con migo?

-Me temo que Regina es un año más pequeña Emma, tardará un año más en sumarse. ¡Pero irán al mismo colegio! Podrás verla en los recreos y en la hora del almuerzo

-Si… ¿Tengo que conocer nuevos compañeros verdad?

Mary dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a su hija. Sabía que tenía que hablar con ella en algún momento, pero había esperado que fuese más adelante

-Sé que es difícil para ti conocer nuevos compañeros, y sé que es difícil no saber si harás amigos. Pero también sé que ahora tienes a Regina y hacerte su amiga te ha ayudado mucho y tal vez de ahora en adelante es el momento de que conozcas más niños que quieran jugar contigo como lo hace Regina, tal vez entre tus nuevos compañeros encuentres a alguien como ella

-No como ella mamá, ella es mi mejor amiga

-Seguro bebé, pero prométeme que si algo malo sucede vas a decírmelo de inmediato

-Te lo prometo mamá

 **-Viernes a la noche, casa de los Swan-**

El timbre sonó cuando Mary estaba sacando la cena del horno, Emma corrió a la puerta y esperó mientras su padre se acercaba desde el sillón

-¡Deprisa papá!

David se rio ante la impaciencia de su hija y abrió la puerta alejándose un poco del camino de Emma sabiendo lo que pasaría

Ni un segundo después, David visualizo unos cortos cabellos negros volando hacia su hija tirándola al suelo

-¡Emma!

-¡Gina!

Cora, Henry y Zelena estaban todavía del otro lado viendo a las dos niñas más pequeñas tener su momento

-Pasen por favor- David terminó de abrir por completo la puerta y dejo que la familia Mills completa pasara

-Gracias por invitarnos David

-No hay problema, siempre son bienvenidos aquí Cora, además, estas niñas no nos dejarían vivir otro día, ¿Verdad?

-No tienes idea, Regina no ha parado de preguntar cuando vendríamos desde que llegamos ayer, tuve que leerle 3 veces anoche para que se duerma por culpa de la emoción

-Te creo, es la primera vez en años que Emma se levanta antes de las 8, quedo desmayada para la hora de la siesta

-¡Zelena, ven! Vamos a mi cuarto, tengo algo para las dos- Emma llamo a su amiga después de levantarse del suelo con Regina y las tres corrieron escaleras arriba

-¿¡Emma, que dije sobre correr en las escaleras!?

-¡Lo siento mama!

Mary había aparecido en la sala con cubiertos en la mano, mientras las niñas subían.

-Cora, Henry, buenas noches, estoy terminando de armar la mesa, ¿Les gustaría una copa?

-Suena maravilloso para mi Mary, ¿Qué tal si te ayudo con la mesa?- Cora se adelantó y tomó los cubiertos de la mano de la otra mujer y se dirigió al comedor

-Yo paso, muchas gracias, pero también puedo ayudar si me necesitan

-Estamos bien gracias, ¿Por qué no ustedes dos suben y ayudan a las niñas a lavarse y venir abajo?

-Seguro

Los dos hombres subieron para encontrar a las niñas en la habitación de Emma, estaban alrededor de dos grandes peluches, un caballo y un mono.

-Emma los vio en navidad mientras estaba de compras con la madre de Mary y decidió que no podía irse sin ellos, eran los favoritos de sus amigas después de todo

Henry Mills sonreía con amor hacia esta pequeña niña de un corazón tan grande

-Sabes, tenemos mucha suerte… Presiento que a partir de ahora, estas cinco mujeres manejaran nuestras vidas en todo sentido amigo mío

-Si… Y no desearía que fuese de otra manera

 **-Dos semanas despues. ¡Cumpleaños de Emma!, Viernes a la tarde-**

El canto de feliz cumpleaños se escuchaba por toda la casa, los tres abuelos habian estado temprano para el almuerzo, Alex, el compañero de David, tambien habia venido ya que amaba a Emma como a una sobrina, al igual que Addison la mejor amiga de Mary que trabajaba con ella en la escuela, habia venido con su prometido Teo y por supuesto la familia Mills completa estaba cantando para la cumpleañera

Emma estaba en la punta de la mesa con un gran pastel de chocolate al frente, para disgusto de su madre el pastel consistia en chocolate con mas chocolate por dentro… Pero era el primer cumpelaños de Emma al que su hija tenia a quien invitar así que iba a tener lo que quisiera ese dia, trató de ponerle un vestido a Emma pero la niña habia sido muy clara

" _-El vestido que use en casa de Gina fue le ultimo que me pondre en mi vida mamá. No puedo defender a Gina si estoy usando uno y ademas no me gustan, quiero pantalones para correr con papá-"_

Así que la madre cedio y vistió a su hija con los pantalones mas bonitos que tenia y una linda camisa roja que tanto le gustaba a Emma

Regina estaba al lado de Emma, al ser un poco mas baja que la rubia, la morena se habia arrodillado en la silla para estar a la altura de su amiga

Cuando la cancion de feliz cumpleaños termino Emma soplo las velas y Regina se adelanto rapidamente para colocar un dulce beso en la mejilla de la rubia quien le sonrío con fuerza. Sin darse cuanta ninguna de las niñas, Cora tomó en fotografia el momento exacto del pequeño beso.

-Ellas son tan adorables… Cuando se casen haré que Emma use un vestido o morire en el intento-Mary Margaret le dijo a Cora

-Mary querida amiga… Yo voy a ayudarte con eso…- Cora le sonrio con malicia a su amiga

Henry y David que escucharon la conversacion entre sus esposas se quedaron viendo a sus hijas con asombro

-Pero…

-Ellas…

-Oh calmense utedes dos, apenas tiene años… Tenemos tiempo… Pero aún así nosotras tenemos una pequeña idea de lo que esto podría significar...

La fiesta termino no mucho despues del pastel, Zelena tenia que viajar al otro día muy temprano y Cora queria repasar todo lo que necesitaria antes de irse, los padres de David se despidieron y Eva se fue a acostar porque habia viajado ese mismo dia y estaba cansada del viaje tan temprano. Alex tomaria el turno de David mañana para que éste pudiera llevar a Emma y Regina al zoologico y el prometido de Addison debia ir al hospital por la mañana a trabajar.

-Regina, recuerda, tienes que hacer caso en todo lo que David y Mary te dicen, si quieres volver a casa tienes que pedirle a alguno de ellos que me llame ¿Si?

-Si mami

-Estaremos bien Cora, no te preocupes, te avisare cualquier cosa y te actualizare despues de la hora de dormir

Despues de que el ultimo invitado se retiró, los adultos terminaron de acomodar todo el comedor, mientras las niñas esperaban pasientes jugando con legos en la sala

-Hora del cuento niñas

David subio a Emma y Regina y las preparo para acostarse, las dos juntas en la cama de Emma, con Max en los pies, era un tierno espectaculo

-Queremos el cuento de la reina y el caballero papá

-Por supuesto, pero antes… Mamá y yo queremos decirte algo muñequita

-¿Estoy en problemas?

-No, para nada- Mary había elegido ese momento para entrar en ese momento- Emma tu papá y yo queremos decirte algo, pero es algo que no puedes decirle a los abuelos o a nadie más hasta que nosotros lo hagamos ¿Esta bien?

-Si mamá…

-Cariño… Vas a tener un hermanito u hermanita…

Los ojos de Emma y Regina se agrandaron comicamente

-¿Voy a tener un hermano?

-O hermana…

-¿Escuchaste Gina? ¡Un hermano!

-¡Un bebé!

-Asi es Regina, ¿Puedes guardar este pequeño secreto?

La morena asintió rapidamente y puso un dedo sobre sus labios en modo de silencio

-Gracias bebé, así que… Mañana cuando tus abuelos vengan Emma, vamos a contarles y entonces, cuando el lunes vengan a almorzar tus padres Regina, podremos decirles.

Las niñas estaban emocionadas por las noticias, Emma queria un hermanito con el cual jugar, y Regina estaba feliz porque Emma estaba feliz… Y tal vez deseaba que el nuevo bebé se uniera a su lista de amigos

 **Lo siento por el retraso… Pero si, a veces me cuesta escribir, mis sentimientos influyen mucho y… Bueno pasaron cosas en mi vida estas ultimas semanas que me abrumaron… gracias por leer! Un pequeño salto en el tiempo en el proximo cap. Después del adorable paseo al zoológico claro jajaja mucha ternura en mi mente jajaja**


	4. Chapter 4

C **apítulo 4.- No hay nadie más para mi**

 **Nota; ¡VOY A SEGUIR! NO SE PREOCUPEN, me tome un tiempo por tema de trabajo anda más, sinceramente no me di cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo. Pero pienso seguir hasta el final como prometí.**

 **Ahora, en este cap. hay un salto en el tiempo como dije, Emma ahora tiene 12 y Regina 11, me di cuenta también que no les dije en ningún momento, pero viven en Boston. Bueno, eso es todo, ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **-Casa de los Swan, 7 y 10 de la mañana-**

Los años habían pasado para las familias Swan y Mills. Cinco años después de conocerse, las niñas se habían vuelto aún más unidas y eso acerco mucho a ambas familias. Eran raros los días en que Emma y Regina no estuviesen juntas y aunque no estaban en la misma clase se veían cada vez que podían en almuerzos y recreos y muchas veces terminaban el día yendo a la casa de la otra.

-¿Mas fruta Regina?

-No, gracias, tengo que ir a despertar a Emma, o no desayunara y estará todo el día de mal humor

-Sí, esa es mi hija, recuérdale por favor que hoy tiene práctica

-De acuerdo

Mary estaba bastante en contra que su hija jugara futbol, decía que era peligroso, pero su marido y su hija habían ganado la batalla y no le quedaba otra opción más que apoyar a su hija. Que era bastante buena, tenía que admitirlo

La morena subió para despertar a su amiga pero se encontró con que la rubia ya estaba guardando sus cosas para la práctica

-¡Gina! No encuentro mi camiseta

-¿Buscaste en el armario?

-Si

-¿Debajo de la cama?

-Si

-¿En el Baño?

-Mmmm… No, espera

La rubia corrió hacia el baño en el pasillo y volvió unos segundos después con una camiseta en la mano

-Te dije mil veces que guardaras todo en el bolso para no perder las cosas Emma

-Lo siento, lo olvide

-Bajemos para que comas algo, falta poco para tener que irnos

Las dos tomaron sus mochilas y Emma su bolso de entrenamiento y salieron para encontrarse con su madre en la cocina

-David acaba de irse, dice que hará todo lo posible para ir a verte hoy Regina

-N-No es necesario, es solo un pequeño concurso

Emma miro a Regina con cara burlona mientras se servía cereal

-¡Tonterías! Has esperado esto todo el año pasado, pero no tienes que preocuparte vas a patearles el-

-¡Emma Swan! Si te escucho terminar esa frase vas a arrepentirte

-Lo siento mamá, pero definitivamente vas a ganar esto Gina

La morena se sonrojo.

Cuando estaba en curto grado, Regina había entrado al club de ajedrez y se había preparado todo el año para la competencia de esta noche, incluso jugaba horas contra su padre. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero agradecida de que Emma pudiese estar ahí, las niñas siempre se apoyaban en sus actividades.

Regina amaba dibujar, escribir y jugar ajedrez, y Emma siempre estaba dispuesta a decirle lo increíble que era, incluso le pidió que le enseñe a jugar, aunque la rubia siempre perdía; y Regina siempre iba a ver a Emma a su práctica de futbol y podía pasar horas escuchando a Emma practicar con su guitarra, era un instrumento que su abuelo le había regalado antes de morir cuando la rubia apenas tenía 2 años, por lo que cuando tuvo la edad suficiente le pidió a su madre ir a clases.

Compartían un gran amor por las historias medievales y de amor, y por todo lo relacionado a superhéroes, también solían tener el mismo gusto en la música, aunque a veces diferían, como en la comida, Emma podía comer de todo, pero Regina siempre tuvo un límite, prefería la comida sana, aunque Emma sabía muy bien, que su amiga podía comerse todo el helado de menta y chocolate que existiera.

 **-Escuela, hora del almuerzo-**

Desde que comenzaron la primaria, Emma se había hecho un par de amigos en el camino, Ruby era con quien mejor se llevaba de los nuevos amigos, ya que a las dos les gustaba prácticamente lo mismo y comenzaron a jugar juntas futbol, después estaba Ariel, que no iba a su misma clase pero jugaba en el mismo equipo y siempre almorzaba con ellos, William era el único niño en el grupo, y realmente no le molestaba, Emma siempre lo cargaba con que estaba completamente enamorado de Zelena pero el niño la callaba y lo negaba, sin embargo siempre se lo encontraba con la mirada en la niña más grande, él prefería el beisbol pero como hobby, prefería ir a ver jugar a sus amigas que jugar él, realmente le gustaban más los videojuegos.

No eran muchos, pero terminaron siendo realmente buenos amigos, a la morena le costó más acercarse a alguien de su clase, pero al final logró encontrar con quien pasar esas horas y hacer sus tareas, Belle y Mulan. Belle era un poco callada, incluso se podría decir tan callada como Regina y pasaba todo su tiempo leyendo y dibujando, mientras que Mulan era todo lo contrario a ellas, era la que siempre estaba defendiendo a las otras dos de algún niño ofensivo y corría a buscar a Emma cuando Regina lo pedía, lo que le costó un par de llamadas de atención de su maestra, pero ella era feliz haciendo que sus amigas se sintieran mejor.

La hora del almuerzo era donde todos estaban juntos en una gran mesa, Emma y Regina siempre juntas, mientras que los otros no tenían preferencias de lugar

-El año que viene va a ser más complicado que comamos todos juntos ¿Saben? – Ruby dijo antes de meterse un poco de comida en la boca

Regina la miró con el ceño fruncido, ya no tenía el problema de hablar bajo, se había ido en su segundo año en la escuela gracias a Emma y sus nuevos amigos

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Buno- Ruby trago con fuerza- Bueno, quiero decir que nosotros iremos a secundaria, tendremos un horario diferente…

Emma miró con preocupación a Regina, su madre le había dicho ya que iban a tener otros horarios, pero no quería que su amiga se preocupara por eso antes de la competencia, de hecho iba a hablar con ella esa misma noche cuando estén haciendo la tarea en casa.

-Gina, no te preocupes, serán un par de horas menos pero volverá a la normalidad cuando comiencen primero y nosotros segundo año

-¡Eso es mucho tiempo Emma! Es un año entero sin… - Regina no dijo más nada y se levantó para irse, ella sabía que exageraba, pero realmente no quería pasar ese año en la escuela sin Emma, la rubia siempre estuvo ahí, cada año.

Por supuesto, Emma la siguió hasta el patio vacío, le dio un poco de tiempo antes de volver a hablarle mientras se sentaban en una banca

-Gina, es solo un año, y nada más que nuestro almuerzo cambiará, seguiremos juntas después del colegio y antes ya que siempre una duerme en casa de la otra, y los fines de semana haremos cosas juntas, eso no cambiara nunca

-Pero… Pero qué pasa si…

-¿A que le tienes miedo Gina?

La morena miró hacia otro lado, no quería que Emma pensara que era tan necesitada de ella, ni quería decirle que temía que la rubia encontrara una nueva mejor amiga

-No quiero perderte

-No lo harás, te lo prometo Gina, iremos al baile de este año, pasaremos las fiestas y las vacaciones y el próximo año se pasara muy rápido, lo prometo, entonces iras a secundaria y todo volverá como antes

-¿Qué pasa si encuentras a una nueva mejor amiga?

-Nadie va a reemplazarte Gina, te lo digo siempre, no hay nadie como tú para mí, eres mi reina Gina, y yo tu caballero. Siempre vamos a estar juntas

Regina se apoyó en el hombro de la rubia sin decir nada, su amiga siempre sabía que decirle para tranquilizarla, un año no era mucho si le quitaba los fines de semana, los feriados y las vacaciones.

 **-15 y 30 de la tarde, práctica de futbol-**

-¡Regina!

Cora, Henry, Zelena y Mary Margaret llamaron la atención de la morena que estaba al costado de la cancha viendo a Emma practicar

-¡Hola! Justo a tiempo, están por terminar

-Bueno, mientas se cambia podemos esperar tomando algo, la competencia no comienza hasta dentro de media hora

-Está bien, me quedare para avisarle a Emma

-Me quedaré con Regina, ustedes adelántense – Zelena le ofreció a su madre

-De acuerdo, bien, las esperaremos adentro

Los tres padres se fueron a la cafetería, dejando a las dos hermanas esperando por la rubia.

El entrenador avisó que era el final de la práctica y todas pararon a tomar agua antes de ir a cambiarse

Las hermanas vieron como el equipo se acercaba a la heladera portátil para tomar agua

Regina buscaba a Emma con la mirada, y la vio un poco más lejos del equipo hablando con una niña un poco más baja que ella, con el cabello castaño, la morena no le dio importancia, el equipo de Emma siempre se juntaba después de la práctica para hablar sobre el próximo partido, sin embargo le llamó un poco la atención que la niña se alejara corriendo rápidamente

Zelena cruzó el campo para ir a ver a Ruby y Ariel, mientras que Regina esperaba pacientemente mientras Emma hacía lo mismo para encontrarse con ella.

-¡Gina! ¿Me viste? Metí dos goles

-Sí, lo vi

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Nada! No es nada

-¿Segura?

-Sí, estoy bien, todos nos esperan en la cafetería, cámbiate rápido, trata de lavarte un poco

-De acuerdo, ahora vuelvo

Emma corrió a bañarse y Zelena se unió a su hermana poco después para ir a la cafetería entes de la competencia

-¿Estas nerviosa?

-Un poco. Me alegro que todos estén aquí, pero tengo miedo de perder al primer partido

-Juegas muy bien, papá siempre lo dice, y Emma nunca puede ganarte, has practicado mucho y estudiado duro para este día durante todo el año anterior, vas a estar bien hermanita

 **-19 de la tarde, final de la competencia de ajedrez –**

-¡Bien hecho Gina! ¡Ganaste!

Emma abrazaba con fuerza a la morena

-Gracias Emma

-¡Hija estuviste increíble!

-Gracias papá

Regina había ganado la competencia con facilidad, solo uno de los niños podía competir realmente con ella y era su compañero de club.

Que la morena ganase esta competencia significaba que podía ir a competir con los más grandes a chicago el próximo año.

-Vamos a comer algo para festejar, ¿Por qué no elijes a donde ir Regina? – David le ofreció a la morena más pequeña, Él había logrado llegar para el segundo partido

-Mmmm, prefiero comprar algo y comer en casa

-¡Lo que tú quieras Gina! – Emma la tomo de la mano y corrieron hacia el auto de los Mills, seguidas del par de padres y Zelena

 **-Casa de los Mills, esa misma noche-**

Emma y Regina estaban acostadas en la cama de la morena después de cenar

-¿Crees que Zelena se dé cuenta de que Will la mira todo el rato?

-Le pregunté el otro día, me dijo que sí, pero que realmente no le molestaba, no me quiso decir más nada

-Mmm…

-¿Emma? Hoy después de la practica…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Querías decirme algo? Estabas un poco rara

-No es importante… es solo que te vi hablando con una niña, pero salió corriendo muy rápido

-Oh… Si… Era Amanda, del mismo curso que Ariel, me preguntó si quería ir con ella al baile de fin de año, pero le dije que ya tenía con quien ir y salió corriendo

-Ah, era eso… - Un momento de silencio pasó entre ellas, estaban mirando hacia el techo pensando cada una en lo suyo- ¿Quién es?

Emma miro a su lado con el ceño fruncido

-¿Quién?

-La persona con quien iras al baile… ¿Quién es?

-Gina…

-No me molesta, ¿Sabes? Escuche que es tradición que los de ultimo grado invitan a alguien que les gusta para ir, entonces empiezan una relación en primer año… ¿Hay alguien así? ¿Alguien que te guste?

Claramente la morena trató de ocultar su tristeza, aunque se negaba a admitir que odiaba saber que a la rubia le gustaba alguien más, ciertamente no quería que su amiga viera que le afectaba tanto

-Lo hay… Pero creo que fui muy estúpida al dar por sentado que ella lo sabe, tal vez debí pedirle correctamente ir al baile con migo

Emma rodó sobre Regina para poder bajarse de la cama, cerró la puerta antes de prender la luz y se sentó en la cama esperando que su amiga haga lo mismo.

-Deberías… Dudo que te diga que no…

-¿Tú crees?

Regina asintió sin emoción, mientras Emma la tomaba de la mano

-Bueno… Eso haré… - La rubia se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar - Gina… Sé que debería haberte preguntado antes, pero... ¿Quieres ir al baile con migo?

Por un largo rato se quedaron así, Emma sentada en la cama en postura de indio con las manos de Regina entre las suyas y la morena con las piernas colgando al lado de la cama viendo con la mirada perdida a su amiga

-Espera… Dices… ¿Qué te gusto?

-Gina, eres tan inteligente, sabes cosas que yo no sé la mayoría del tiempo, pero a veces eres tan insegura que no te das cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás hacía ti… Me gustas desde siempre Gina, el día que te conocí todo lo que quería hacer era jurar protegerte de todo y de todos, y eso no ha cambiado, quiero estar contigo ahora y siempre, quiero seguir a tu lado cuando la escuela termine y comience la academia y tu vayas a la universidad, quiero casarme contigo cuando seamos mayores y estar juntos para siempre, quiero ser tu caballero toda la vida y tratarte como a mi reina… Soy consciente de nuestra edad, pero sé que eso no importa, que podemos estar juntas de hoy en adelante, porque no hay nadie más para mí…

-Emma… Yo… Yo me siento igual, realmente me duele solo imaginarme que algún día podría separarme de ti, que algún día conocerías a alguien y te alejarías de mí… Siempre has estado ahí, protegiéndome, haciéndome feliz, quiero eso, por siempre Emma, aunque seamos chicas, estoy segura de querer estar contigo para siempre… Y sí, me gustaría ir al baile contigo

Pasaron la noche hablando de lo que harían después de la escuela, Emma quería entrar a la academia de policía y Regina estaba aterrada, pero sabía que no había forma de convencerla de hacer algo más, ella quería ser detective como su padre.

Por otro lado, Regina no tenía claro que era lo que quería ser de grande, le gustaba la idea de la abogacía como su padre y el arte como su madre, pero aún no tenía concreto que quería estudiar, aunque aún tenía tiempo de pensarlo, le quedaban unos años en la secundaria antes de pensar en la universidad.

 **-Unos días más tarde-**

Faltaban unos pocos meses para el final de clases y el inicio de las vacaciones, el cumpleaños de Regina era una semana antes del baile.

Emma había pasado todo el día con su madre en el centro comercial, aprovechando que Regina estaba visitando a sus abuelos el fin de semana

-Mama esto es imposible… ¿Qué puedo comprarle?

-Tranquila Emma, encontraremos algo… ¿Qué te parece algunas cosas para dibujar?

-Mmmm…. No… Tiene muchas cosas, sus abuelos les envían todos los meses cosas nuevas para eso

-¿Y algo de ropa?

-No… Quiero algo más personal

-¿Vas a decirme de una vez porque estas tan nerviosa? Nunca te has puesto así al comprarle algo

-Es que…

-Es que…

-Es que… Hace unas noches… La invite a ir al baile con migo… y le dije que me gustaba

-OHHH, ¡EMMA!

-¡Mamá! ¡No grites!

-Es que estoy tan feliz cariño, sabía que esto pasaría… Aunque son un poco más pequeñas de lo que pensé que serían a la hora de que esto pasara

-Mamá somos conscientes de nuestra edad… Solo hemos hablado, hemos decidido que en el futuro queremos estar juntas…

-Eso es maravilloso, entonces sé muy bien que puedes comprarle…

 **NOTA FINAL: TRATARE DE NO TARDAR TANTO PARA EL PROXIMO, YA TENO UNA IDEA DE COMO IRA, ASI QUE CREO QUE NO ME COSTARA TANTO ARRANCAR**


End file.
